thehexxitfandomcom-20200213-history
Editor's Handbook
This page contains a guide on how to edit pages. Please be aware that this page contains information for layouts and thus contains general information, and instructions for page creation. Finding Information Sometimes, people put inaccurate information on the wiki, thus leading to confusion and also reduces the usefulness of this wiki. Here are some ways to find legit information on parts of the mod. Using other Mods Other mods can be used to discover information. Two recommended mods are Damage Indicators by rich1051414 and Not Enough Items by chicken_bones. They can tell you the amount of health a mob has and the data value of blocks/items respectively. Looking at the Code If you are an experienced modder, you can look at the code by yourself. Use a program like MCP to find some data on specific parts. Editor's Guidelines #Please try and make sure that your information is accurate. #Check that your spelling and grammar are correct. #Please respect the content that is already present on pages and be conscious of whether your addition is adding anything meaningful to the article or whether it is redundant. #By adding summaries to edits, you not only help contributors who monitor changes through email alerts, you also help out when pages have to be reverted because of trolls. #'DO NOT' swear on this wiki, wiki's are meant to be friendly to all ages, swearing will result in an instant ban without warning. #'DO NOT' advertise. This includes, but is not limited to: servers, videos or websites. Do not do this without admin consent. #'DO NOT' insult other users, this will also result in an instant ban. #'DO NOT' ask the admins to make you one, administrators are selected by dedication and hard work by the current team. Asking only diminishes your chances. There are currently 2 active users on the wiki. Image rules Below are the guidelines for uploading images, these guidelines help improve consistency and professionalism on this wiki, please abide by them. Please try not to have a texture pack active as it may confuse some users, especially newer ones. Shots involving texture packs may be used on profile pages. Crafting Grid Images For crafting grid images please abide by the following formats: *32 x 32 (Image Size) *.png (Image Format) *Grid_'Item Name'.png (Naming Format) Adding Categories While categories are important for the ease of navigation (along with many other things), excessively adding unnecessary categories to a page is just blatantly ridiculous. While achievements are used as an incentive to increase productivity on this wiki, and adding categories to pages are a series of achievements, please be sensible when adding categories to pages. Only add categories when deemed necessary, because not only do other people use this wiki as well, it is also a tedious and time-consuming process to remove a category. Any inappropriate activity will be viewed as an attempt to gain achievement points, which will result in a warning or a ban. You have been warned. Vanilla Items When editing pages, please be careful not to add Vanilla Content to this wikia. This wikia is called the Hexxit Wikia, not the Minecraft Wiki. An exception to this would be to extremely important resources or materials that are used really often in crafting recipes. Youtube Information For those of you that are wishing to add videos to pages, please follow these simple rules. For monetized videos Ask an admin, chances are they are going to allow it, however if you don't check it may be removed. The admins are listed here and on the front page. This is so an admin can check that your video is appropriate and suitable. General Rules *Place the videos in a youtube box, examples: Code: JA7EepzoUdQ Result: JA7EepzoUdQ *Create a Videos section to the page, this avoids conflicts with other pre-existing information. *If a video contains inappropriate language for children, but still contains useful or helpful information, inform the admins and add some text that highlights the fact. *'DO NOT' remove existing videos without permission, if a video is inappropriate or broken, alert an admin. The admins are listed here and on the front page. Even if you have permission to add a new video, the old ones still deserve to be there. NOTE: I am in no way affiliated with the above video. It was chosen as I deemed it to be relevant, it is subject to change. If you would like it changed leave a message here. Punishment There are many degrees of punishments on this wikia. These will be dished out immediately if users are caught. Below is a table that may be subject to change in order to determine the degree of punishment. If users commit an error that is a ban more than 3 times in quick succession, ban sentences will stack. If any of the first 10 edits, 5 images or 3 comments of the user is offending, double the sentence length (warnings become a 2 day ban). Below is a table detailing stuff. As an editor of this wiki, you must read all of the page before editing. Thank you for your cooperation. '-The Hexxit Wikia Staff'